


De-stressing through chaos

by OninekoHikari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, He just loves his wife so fucking much, Healthy Relationships, Pegging, Romance, Sometimes you need to get rid of stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OninekoHikari/pseuds/OninekoHikari
Summary: Manwë Sùlimo has an overall good life, but with so many responsibilities, he sometimes needs to relax.... And that is where Varda comes into the picture.Just a shippy little one-shot based on Swilmarillions "Follow you down" AU, a modern AU, of Varda dominating the fuck out of her husband. Just soft, hard loving <3
Relationships: Elbereth Gilthoniel | Varda Elentári/Manwë Súlimo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	De-stressing through chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swilmarillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilmarillion/gifts).



> BDSM is very present in this story, so if that isn't your thing I suggest you turn away now. This idea came up when I was once again being a fan and screaming about headcanons with the wonderful author Swilmarillion about her fic "Follow you down", and I just had to get it down.
> 
> While I myself have not partaken in BDSM before, I hope that my research into the subject is good enough to give a fair depiction of the artform! There is nothing TOO intense here, but I figured a warning would be fair game.
> 
> For those who are unfamilliar with some of the language used, Varda and Manwë are using the "color" method of safe-wording. Basically, the colors she asks for means different things:
> 
> Green - Go on, I'm good  
> Yellow - I need a break  
> Red - Stop completely
> 
> Constructive feedback on the BDSM practises is welcome! Stay safe and happy, and don't forget the aftercare!
> 
> Enjoy!

Manwë had a good life, most would have to admit. A darling wife, a job he liked, and enough money to live comfortably AND donate to several organisations who helped with anything from housing and food for the homeless, to wildlife habitats. However, there was also a lot of tension and responsibilities that came with being Manwë Sùlimo. Sometimes, that tension and those responsibilities became enough to break a man.... And that is where his little sessions with Varda came into the picture.

Varda – His gorgeous, loving, clever and witty wife – was never above using her aloof dominance to help him out in his work, at home… and in bed.  
  


”Please-”

”Hush, pet. I haven’t given you permission to speak yet”  
  


Oh she was beautiful with her hair tied up, a crop in her hands, and several high-quality leather straps wrapped around her in something that could just barely be called ”lingerie”. Manwë was tied down to the bed with his arms above his head, completely naked aside from the black velvet blindfold and the simple black cockring adorned with little stars. Varda was fond of velvet and stars after all, and these sessions were used to indulge both of them.  
Manwë was already panting, his cheeks and chest flushed an adorable red as he laid there spread out for her – his cock hard and straining against his belly. As Varda ran the tip of the crop along it, he had to struggle to hold back a needy noise.

”You know you’re only supposed to speak when spoken to. Has it truly been so long since I enjoyed you that you’ve gone and forgotten everything I helped you learn?”

”No mistress...!”

That earned him a whack to the thigh by the crop, and even though he flinched he managed to swallow yet another noise.

”Such a shameless beast you are. My little beast who’s good for nothing but pleasing me” Varda purred as she trailed the crop up to swat at both of his nipples. The sting just added to Manwë’s pleasure, and pushed him further into the scene playing out.

  
He was a nobody. Just a pet. No responsibilities on his shoulders. And he loved her even more for giving him that wonderful gift.  
  


”You have been a bad boy, and so I won’t remove your ring until I feel that you’ve learned your lesson. What color are you, pet?”

”Green, mistress”

”So you CAN follow instructions after all? I will make sure to remember that” she chuckled as he felt the bed dip near him. She shifted and moved, and suddenly he felt her thighs on both sides of his face, and he couldn’t hold himself back from bucking up when he realized that she was about to straddle his face. His movement earned him another swat of the crop – to his lower belly this time – but his cock still twitched eagerly.  
”Now be a good pet and make me cum, and I’ll consider allowing you the same luxury” she purred, and then her scent was suddenly there – her warm, wet heat pressed against his mouth, and he set out to please her eagerly.

He loved the taste of her. Her musk, the slight salt – fuck she was so wet and delicious – and as her moans started to ring out around him, he lost himself more and more in the simple pleasure that was bringing her joy. Every swipe of his tongue, every suckle to her clit, every single trick he had learned through their years together brought him bliss, even though his cock was very much being neglected and tortured.  
She leaned forward, and if he had been more aware of his surroundings he would have heard the sound of a tube of lubricant being opened. But as it was, the cold slick of her fingers against his entrance came as a surprise and it made him yelp. She raised herself off him just a little – just enough to let him speak.  
  


”Color, pet?”

”Green, mistress…! Please-! So green just-”  
  


She didn’t even bother telling him to stop then – she just muffled him by lowering herself back onto Manwë’s face and letting him get back to work.  
Cold, slick fingers worked their way into him and he had to struggle to keep himself in place. He was more than used to having his wife – mistress – fuck him in that way and he adored it.  
His moans were muffled against her wetness, her moans filled his ears and this became his whole life. His whole reality. Her fingers inside him and her warmth on his tongue. She bent her fingers up just so once in a while and he let out happy, keening noises every time it happened.

After what felt like an eternity, but might just have been five minutes or so, Varda let out a wanton moan as she came. He caught whatever wetness he could with his mouth and didn’t stop until she stepped off him. She was trembling with the force of the orgasm, but she wouldn’t show him that, and instead swatted him harshly twice for the needy complaints he let out the moment she stepped off him.  
  


”Such a loud pet you are” she cooed, and if her voice was more breathless than earlier, Manwë was too far gone into it to care.  
  


She left him alone on the bed for just a moment, but it felt like an eternity once again. She was gone – his world and purpose were gone – he just wanted to please her...!

Soon enough something else was pressed against his lips and he parted his lips eagerly for the dildo he knew he was going to get fucked with. Had he been in a clear state of mind, he would have recognized it for their newest toy – one that had swiftly become their favourite – but as it was he just wanted to make her happy. And fuck he wanted whatever she was going to give him.

”That’s it, pet~ What a good boy you are now” she cooed, letting the toy slide in deeper as she fucked his mouth with it properly. He gagged just a little, but he still didn’t sign for her to stop, and so she kept being rather rough with him. He gagged, spit ran down his chin and his eyes teared up behind his blindfold, but he loved every second of it. This time he didn’t whine when it was pulled away from him, but once he had gulped down some more air he awaited her next command.

”Spread your legs further, pet. I’m going to fuck you now” she cooed, some more clicks being heard in the distance as he spread them for her eagerly. He wanted to beg, but Mistress hadn’t said he could yet.  
  


He was a good pet. The best pet. He loved his Mistress.  
  


Then she was there – pushing into him – and oh how delicious it was....! She slid inside smoothly and steadily, obviously in no rush. He didn’t speak and he didn’t beg, bu the did let out a deep, guttural groan of pleasure. The toy was ribbed just right and as it moved along his prostate he was tempted to speak and beg again, but he wouldn’t. Not without permission.  
She started to move then, fucking him in steady thrusts that he took eagerly. He didn’t complain as she put his legs over her shoulders, quite the opposite actually as it made her reach even deeper at a better angle.

He still wasn’t begging when she sped up, but his sounds increased in volume as everything about his existance became pleasure – Varda. Nothing mattered but the pleasure, he couldn’t think, he could barely breathe, but every breath he took filled him with love for her and the pleasure they shared.

  
He was no longer Manwë – He was simply Hers.  
  


”Thank me, pet. Beg me” she commanded him, definitely out of breath now, but that just meant that he was doing a good job.

”Thank you, mistress..! Oh thank-thank you! Yes…! Please mistress, please let me...! Oh- so good!” he panted, nearly screaming in pleasure now. He would already have reached his climax if it wasn’t for the cock ring.

”Beg me. Ask me to let you fuck me” she commanded in a growl, and he was more than happy to oblige.

”Mistress...! Please, I want-”

She slapped him and he cried out with pleasure again, his cock twitching as it was once again denied it’s release.

”Try again”

”Mistress, I am b-begging you..! I-I need to fuck you...! Please-! I’m begging- Oh!”  
  


He nearly sobbed as she pulled out of him, his entire body trembling with withheld pleasure. He would have been completely overwhelmed if she hadn’t worked fast now, and he was actually sobbing from it all. She kissed him then, and he thought he would drown without her touch.  
  


”Color, pet?”  
  


He couldn’t answer, so she slapped him again, bringing him back to her enough to answer.  
  


”I asked for your color”

”Green...! Please...!”  
  


Finally she removed the cock ring from him and as she sank down on him – starting to ride his neglected, straining cock – the tears started to roll down his cheeks despite the blindfold. She rode him hard and fast, he distinctly felt how she was touching herself as she used him like the toy he was, and he was swiftly losing control as he came closer and closer to the brink.  
  


”Cum, pet. Cum inside me...!” she breathed, and then he was gone. His world shattered as he came, his whole body tensing as he found his release inside her.  
  


It might have gone on for an eternity – or just a minute – but when it was over he just laid there. He was completely spent and panting, his fingers and legs twitching occassionally as he tried to come back to himself.  
Varda’s hands were gentle as she unbound his wrists and then removed his blindfold. He didn’t open his eyes quite yet – he wasn’t sure he would have been able to if he had wanted to – and she kissed him so very softly on the lips.

”Are you alright baby? You good? You can just nod if you want” she cooed at him, the soft notes caressing his very soul as he melted into her hands. He was breathing hard and panting, bu the nodded. He was alright. He was with her.

”I’m going to clean you up now, alright love? You were so good for me – I love you so much” she said, peppering his face with more soft kisses and running her hands through his hair. She cleaned him up, the cool water bringing him back to himself a bit more but not in an uncomfortable way. She rubbed some soothing ointment onto the red spots where she had hit him, praising him gently all the while.  
  


When she was done, she rolled him up in their duvets and picked him up princess style and carried him out into the living room. By now Manwë could open his eyes again, and was happy that she kept the lights dim around their sessions, as usual.  
She put him down on the couch, kissed him again and told him how good he had been, and he nuzzled into her. He was happy and content as he sat in his wrapped up little nest, and in order to make sure he wouldn’t be alone while she fixed his tea, Varda went to fetch three out of the five puppies one of her pomeranians had recently gotten.

As Varda moved out into the kitchen, Manwë cooed and snuggled with the little fluffy darlings. It was late though, so they didn’t play much before collapsing into a little pile of snoring puppies – just in time for Varda to come back in to hand him a cup of chamomille tea. Before she snuggled up next to him however, she went to fetch two of Manwë’s cuckatoos (the calmest ones, Vanilla and Pistachio) so that they could perch on his shoulder like they prefered.

”You’re so good to me” he hummed as she took her place next to him and wrapped her arm as well as another blanket around them both.

”Because you deserve it, love” Varda chuckled softly and kissed him again, reaching for the remote. ”Now just focus on not spilling your tea while we watch Frozen, alright?”

”Yes love” he chuckled and nuzzled into her some more.

Tea in his hand, birds on his shoulder, puppies to one side and his wife to the other – Yes. Manwë Sùlimo had a good life, despite the occassional stress.


End file.
